Lluvia de Abril
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: "Como me hubiera gustado ser quien te sacara esa maldición de encima, Juvia-chan" Esperaba que ella se espantara con sus palabras o que le dijera que igual su corazón le pertenecería a 'Gray-sama' pero... "Tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor para Juvia" Respondió ella (GRUVIA - Onesided LYVIA)(Fic escrito para el desafìo "12 meses de Fanfics" Abril: Lluvia,Mayo: Café y Julio:Encuentro)
1. Abril: Lluvia

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Escribo esto por diversión :)**

Este One-shot responde al desafío **"12 meses de Fanfics"** en el cual debo escribir un One-shot al mes cumpliendo las consignas dadas por Motin Fanficker y las publico mensualmente en Wattpad. Esta historia corresponde a Abril: Lluvia y a Mayo: Café.

* * *

**Lluvia de Abril**

Lyon observó el manto espeso de copiosa lluvia que, como una cortina semitransparente, dificultaba la visión. Se había refugiado debajo del toldo de un comercio y esperaba que el tiempo mejorara pronto para continuar su camino hacia la estación de tren. Estaba empapado de cabeza a pies y extremadamente cansado por el viaje.

— Juvia odia la lluvia… — Escuchó que alguien se quejaba junto a él.

Su cuerpo se tensionó y el rubor ascendió rápidamente por sus mejillas. Debido al ruido constante del aguacero no la había escuchado cuando se paró a su lado. Espió por el rabillo del ojo, el rostro de la Maga de Agua estaba tapado por un llamativo paraguas rosado, pero la reconoció por su atuendo azul oscuro.

— Pero si llevas un paraguas. — La chica apartó el mencionado, asomando sus ojos azules por el borde.

— ¿Lyon-sama?

— Que bueno verte, Juvia-chan — Le sonrió galantemente, un gesto que había adoptado por instinto cuando se encontraba con ella. — Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí

— El Maestro le pidió a Juvia que viniera hasta a Crocus a traer un mensaje. — Suspirando, la chica cerró el objeto que la protegía de la lluvia. — Si hubiera sabido que iba a llover, habría esperado para partir.

— Me sorprende que no te guste la lluvia. — Comentó y sus ojos volvieron al manto acuoso que tenían frente. — Como eres una maga de agua…

— Fue hace mucho tiempo. — Respondió ella, su voz apagándose un poco. — La lluvia seguía a Juvia a todos lados. Era constante. — Lyon volvió su mirada a ella y notó la expresión de nostalgia en su rostro. — Nadie la quería por culpa de la lluvia.

— Debió ser muy solitario.

— Lo fue. — Aspiró hondamente y dejó salir el aire con lentitud. — Hasta que Gray-sama llegó. — La mención de su hermano adoptivo le trajo una pequeña opresión al pecho, la ignoró, pero también notó que ella no adoptaba ese tono soñador que comúnmente surgía cuando se refería al chico de cabellos negros. — Fue gracias a él que la lluvia no sigue…

— Fue cuando se conocieron, ¿verdad? — Ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza levemente. — Como me hubiera gustado ser quien te sacara esa maldición de encima, Juvia-chan.

Esperaba que ella se espantara con sus palabras o que le dijera que igual su corazón le pertenecería a "Gray-sama", que estaban destinados o cualquier otra cosa relacionada. En lugar de eso, la chica de Fairy Tail se encogió de hombros, sus iris azules perdiendo el brillo soñador que a él tanto le gustaba...

— Tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor para Juvia. — Lo dijo en un murmullo que casi se pierde en el sonido de la lluvia, pero Lyon la escuchó perfectamente.

— ¿Qué hizo ese idiota esta vez? — Un gruñido involuntario escapó de su interior mientras decía la frase, ¿Qué tan necio podía ser su amigo? Ella se abrazó a sí misma, encogiéndose en su lugar. Una lágrima solitaria escapó de sus párpados y rodó por la curvatura de su mejilla — ¿Juvia-chan?

— Juvia lo siente, Lyon-sama. — Le dijo, ahogando un sollozo, borrando la lágrima con el reverso de su mano. — No quiere molestarlo con tonterías.

— No son tonterías. — Instintivamente extendió sus brazos, rodeándola, acercándola a su pecho ofreciendo refugio para su dolor — No lo son si te lastiman así.

— Juvia es tan tonta. — Ella hundió su rostro en su pecho y dejando caer el paraguas se abrazó a él con fuerza.

— No digas eso. — Le susurró al oído y se reprochó a sí mismo estar disfrutando de tenerla en sus brazos. Se sentía algo cínico teniendo en cuenta que la chica estaba sufriendo. — No eres tonta para nada...

Los sollozos de la maga se fundían con el sonido de la lluvia que no dejaba de caer del cielo. Lyon la sostuvo todo el tiempo que ella necesitó, hasta que sus espasmos se calmaron.

No entendía porqué Gray era tan cruel, porqué la alejaba, si estaba claro para todo el mundo que estaba enamorado de ella, quizás tanto como él mismo.

— Gracias, Lyon-sama. — Ella se separó lentamente. Lyon hubiera preferido prolongar el abrazo, pero no quería ser inoportuno. Sus sentimientos no importaban en ese momento. — Juvia no se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba un abrazo. — Una sonrisa agradecida, pero triste surcó sus labios.

— Cuando quieras. — Respondió. — Si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

— Eres un gran amigo.

Aunque la intención era de agradecimiento, el chico de cabellos blancos sintió que le clavaba una lanza en medio del pecho. Se tragó las palabras que se arremolinaron en su mente desesperadas "No quiero ser solo tu amigo" "Dame la oportunidad de ser más que eso" "Nunca te haré llorar" "Quédate conmigo"

— Parece que la lluvia no va a detenerse. — Comentó extendiendo la mano para capturar algunas gotas. — Pienso buscar un sitio para hospedarme, ¿Qué harás tú?

— Juvia esperaba que dejara de llover. — Respondió, luego de sacudir la cabeza, probablemente intentado dejar el momento anterior en el fondo de su mente. — Pero quizás sea mejor buscar algún lugar antes que caiga la noche.

— Si no me equivoco, cerca de aquí está el hospedaje que usamos durante los juegos mágicos. — Haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera, comenzó a retirarse de la protección que le daba el toldo. — Era bastante grande, así que debe tener lugar.

Por suerte para ambos el lugar tenía dos habitaciones disponibles. Se despidió de Juvia luego de registrarse y se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

Se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa mojada (como digno discípulo de Ur, desvestirse era algo casi instintivo) y se recostó en la cama agotado.

La ciudad, el hotel y el encuentro con la chica de Fairy Tail le traía recuerdos de aquel torneo en que participaron juntos hace algunos años atrás, aquel en el que decidió dejar de intentar conquistarla. No entendía porqué Gray seguía comportándose distante con ella, si bien la maga de agua no le explicó qué sucedió entre su compañero de hielo y ella, estaba claro que el muy idiota había vuelto a herirla.

Lyon volteó en la cama y cerró los ojos pretendiendo dormir, pero su mente se llenaba de reproches contra quien fuera su compañero de entrenamiento de niños. Él daría lo que fuera por tener a alguien que lo amara como Juvia lo amaba a Gray, el muy bastardo era un maldito afortunado, pero dejaba que sus estúpidos traumas le imposibilitaran apreciar a quien tenía a su lado.

Sus párpados pesados de cansancio se cerraron y antes de caer en el mundo del sueño, Lyon decidió que volvería a intentarlo. Él era mejor opción que Gray, Juvia solo necesitaba darle la oportunidad de demostrárselo.

La oportunidad de ser realmente feliz con alguien que la ama.

**FIN**

**AN: **Y así más o menos había empezado** "Esto no es Amor"**, pero esta vez Lyon no la secuestró (menuda diferencia) ^ ^

Gracias a todos los que hayan leído hasta acá!


	2. Mayo: Café

**Café**

¿Porqué la seguía? ¿Qué lo impulsaba a espiarla? Gray no quería pensar en las respuestas a esas preguntas. Sólo observaba desde la esquina opuesta al café mientras Juvia se levantaba de su asiento, se acercaba a Lyon y le dejaba un delicado beso en la mejilla dando por finalizado uno más de sus encuentros cada vez más frecuentes.

¿Desde cuando el chico de Lamia Scale y la Maga de Agua se citaban a solas en lugares distantes a ambos gremios? No estaba seguro, pero tenía presente que esa historia entre ellos comenzó poco después que Juvia le confesó por última vez sus sentimientos y él la rechazó tajantemente. Luego de eso la relación que tenían comenzó a derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes que se desarmaba por el soplido del viento.

Juvia seguía siendo la misma cálida y amistosa chica alegre de siempre, pero existían pequeños detalles cotidianos que con el paso de los días se fueron diluyendo… Gray no se había dado cuenta de los cambios hasta que una tarde sintió en su pecho el dolor del rechazo, cuando le ofreció ir a un trabajo juntos y ella le respondió que no podía, que tenía otro compromiso. Él nunca tuvo que pasar por ese incómodo momento antes, ella siempre estaba disponible para acompañarlo a donde sea…

Pero ya no…

Esa fue la primera vez que decidió seguirla, escabulléndose entre la gente, ocultándose detrás de postes y dentro de callejones oscuros. Tomó el mismo tren, espiándola por las ventanas que conectaban los vagones hasta una ciudad que no conocía. Luego la vió llegar a una esquina, donde se abrazó con fuerza al mago de cabellos blancos y sollozó en su hombro. Gray la observó en la distancia, paralizado. En su pecho su corazón se estrujó al verla llorar y en su estómago se arremolinaron los celos que demandaban que él fuera quien estuviera consolándola en ese momento. Lyon levantó la vista, sus miradas se cruzaron. Con un movimiento de cabeza su hermano le dijo que se marchara… Lo dudó, pero finalmente obedeció. Volvió sobre sus pasos, tomó el tren de regreso a Magnolia y se arrepintió en silencio de haber rechazado el afecto que le fue ofrecido tantas veces.

Cuando la figura de Juvia no se distinguía en la distancia, Gray se despegó de su escondite caminando decidido hasta el café, sus ojos oscuros fijos en el mago de cabellos blancos, quien permanecía sentado en la misma mesa todavía con algo de café en su taza.

El mago de Fairy Tail entró empujando la puerta y se paró frente a su rival-amigo, quien levantó la vista reconociéndolo de inmediato, luego le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante que aceleró la ira de Fullbuster…

— Gray, veo que decidiste salir de tu escondite. — El aludido solo agudizó su gesto hosco, pero por dentro se sorprendió que el otro supiera de su presencia incluso antes que se acercara. — ¿Vas a sentarte o solo me observarás fijamente tratando de ser intimidante? — Gray apartó la silla opuesta a Lyon y se sentó en ella, todo el movimiento con la vista fija en el chico de Lamia.

— Sabías que estaba por aquí. — No fue una pregunta, pero Lyon asintió en respuesta mientras bebía un sorbo de su café. Una sonrisa burlona adornó sus facciones cuando dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

— Lo sé desde las últimas tres veces que me encontré con Juvia. He notado que la sigues, ¿Qué ocurrió?¿Intercambiaron papeles? — Gray ignoró la burla, pero inconscientemente apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? Eso mismo quiero saber, ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes? — Vastia sonrió ampliamente, por un instante abandonando su postura desafiante que buscaba molestar a Gray y dejando que su ensoñación lo envolviera.

— No sabes como me gustaría que _realmente_ hubiera algo entre Juvia y yo. Tú sabes lo que siento por ella. — Un gruñido involuntario escapó de la garganta del joven de Fairy Tail al oír ese tono meloso y aterciopelado que adornaba las palabras de Lyon — Como también sabes lo que Juvia siente por tí — Notó el cambio en el tono, un reproche que acompañaba la última frase y en los ojos de quien fuera su compañero encontró un manto oscuro que teñía su mirada. — Déjala en paz, Gray.

— Yo no estoy haciendo nada, solo…

— ¿Vas a seguir tratando de engañarte a tí mismo? ¿Porqué estás aquí? ¿Porqué apareces en cada una de nuestras salidas?

— Me preocupo por su seguridad, es una de mis compañeras y…

— ¿Compañera? ¿Me estás tomando por tonto? ¿O será que el tonto aquí eres tú?

— ¡Oye!

Se miraron fijamente. Ambos igual de molestos. La tensión se sentía pesada y áspera a su alrededor, mientras los silenciosos reproches se transmitían a través de sus miradas gélidas.

— Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo traerle algo de beber, señor? — La voz del camarero interrumpió la discusión muda. Gray desvió la mirada de su rival hacia el recién llegado.

— Sí. Un té helado por favor.

— Enseguida lo traigo.

El breve intercambio ayudó para aliviar el momento. Al mismo tiempo ambos magos de hielo se relajaron, Gray desvió su atención a la ventana, mientras Lyon bebía otro trago de su café distraídamente.

— Nos encontramos por casualidad hace un mes más o menos. Ella estaba dolida, no vale la pena decir que hiciste esa vez — Fugazmente sus ojos verdes buscaron los suyos en gesto de reprobación. — Luego hablamos un poco. Por el clima no podíamos seguir viajando, así que buscamos un hotel — Debió notar su malestar al escuchar aquello, porque seguido de ello Lyon dejó escapar otra sonrisa burlona. — Ojalá hubiera pasado algo de lo que te estás imaginando, Gray. Dormimos en habitaciones separadas, aunque no te lo niego, me habría encantado que solo hubiera una habitación disponible — Gray revoleó los ojos ante el comentario

El camarero regresó con el pedido, imponiendo una nueva pausa que volvió a bajar los niveles de tensión.

— Al día siguiente, cuando nos encontramos nuevamente, le dije que quería verla otra vez. Como era de esperarse, volvió a resaltar que está enamorada de tí — Lyon suspiró — Juvia merece recibir algo de amor, no estar siempre entregándolo a quien no quiere tomarlo — Gray se sintió incómodo. La voz de Lyon se volvía cada vez más baja, no estaba arrojandole una crítica a él, parecía que hablaba más para sí mismo, encerrado en una reflexión personal — Le prometí que me comportaría — Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y lo miró con una sonrisa triste en los labios — Realmente no sé cómo hace para soportar lo que tiene contigo por tanto tiempo, es muy doloroso, Gray.

— No es mi intención herirla. — Respondió luego de una pausa densa. Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en sus propias manos sobre la mesa.

— Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No la amas, pero tampoco quieres que esté con otra persona. — Gray se mordió el labio inferior y observó fijamente a su amigo de la infancia, buscando en sus ojos la confianza que se tenían, el vínculo que compartieron por tantos años. En su pecho el pulso se le aceleró localmente, podía sentir la tensión de los nervios apoderarse de él. Suspiró, dejando salir algo de presión y finalmente lo dijo.

— Sí la amo — Se sorprendió a sí mismo al decirlo, no era tan difícil. Lyon se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana. Exageró mirar al cielo y luego a ambos lados de la calle — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Veo si se está acabando el mundo y ¿Sabes que? Todo sigue exactamente igual — Antes de volver a sentarse, extendió su brazo para dar dos fuertes palmadas en el hombro de Gray. — Felicitaciones, Gray, ahora puedes hacerte cargo de tus sentimientos y decírselo a Juvia.

— Eres un idiota.

— Y tú un estúpido, ¿Porque nos haces pasar a todos por esta situación tan incómoda?

— Tú te metiste en esto solo.

— ¿Puedes culparme? — Frunció el ceño, volviendo a la seriedad de antes. — No podía verla sufrir así y no hacer nada, yo también la amo, pero sé que ella no me corresponde. No importa lo que haga o diga Juvia solo te quiere a tí

Siempre fue consciente del daño que le provocaba a Juvia al rechazarla y al no ser claro con sus sentimientos, pero nunca había pensado que su actitud también hería a alguien más.

Le dió un sorbo largo a su té, la bebida fría bajando por su cuerpo trayendo algo de paz a su mente alborotada al concentrarse sólo en el hecho de beber. Lyon terminó su café y le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora. Pronto un tema distinto cayó sobre la mesa, el mago de Lamia Scale le recordó la proximidad de los Juegos Mágicos y la rivalidad entre ellos se alzó dejando el asunto de Juvia atrás.

La conversación se volvió más violenta, pero menos pesada. Ambos se prometieron vencerse mutuamente en el evento que enfrentaba a sus gremios.

Ninguno volvió a mencionar a la Maga de Agua, aunque su presencia todavía sobrevolaba la mesa. En sus discusiones absurdas e intercambios de insultos, el amor por Juvia era un asunto implícito. Una batalla perdida para Lyon, pero que parecía dispuesto a seguir luchando y una carta de triunfo en la mano de Gray que debía utilizar pronto o su guerra estaría perdida.

**FIN**

Me gustó escribir el encuentro entre estos dos y mientras lo hacía me dí cuenta que me enfoco muy poco en las relaciones de amistad, casi siempre mis historias se revuelven alrededor del romance entre dos personajes y los demás quedan muy de fondo… que desperdicio de mi parte! Sobre todo al escribir de una serie que tiene tantos personajes!

El tema para Junio es Primer Beso. Que lindo! Estoy tentada de hacerlo de Eden's Zero, todavía tengo que decidir la pareja (WeiszMura o ShiCca?)


	3. Julio: Encuentro con el Pasado

**Julio: Encuentro con el Pasado (LYVIA — GRUVIA)**

Era una noche especial, Lyon volvía a casa luego de estar varios meses alejado por una misión particularmente difícil. Juvia realmente extrañaba a su novio y ansiaba recibirlo con una cena muy especial que venía planeando desde hacía algunas semanas.

Volvía del mercado con las bolsas de papel en sus brazos, su mente dispersa sin atender demasiado el camino, pensando en la receta que debía preparar, la decoración que tenía planeada, las velas y pétalos de rosas que darían la atmósfera romántica que la pareja necesitaba luego de tanto tiempo separados.

"Juvia va a sorprender a Lyon-sama!" Pensó alegremente girando en una esquina a solo una cuadra de la casa que compartían "Estoy segura que le encantará lo que Juvia ha pensado para esta noche" Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y cerró los ojos un instante cuando su activa imaginación le regaló una imagen detallada de lo que esperaba esa noche.

Tan sumergida estaba en su ensoñación que no vio al chico que venía en sentido contrario, quien tampoco atendía su camino

"Ouch!" Exclamaron ambos cuando sus cuerpos chocaron. Las compras de Juvia cayeron al suelo, algunos productos rodaron por la calle mientras la chica se masajeaba la cabeza.

"Lo siento" Escuchó que decía el joven que la chocó. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a tomar los objetos que se habían escapado de las bolsas.

"No es problema" Respondió con una sonrisa amable "Juvia no estaba viendo por donde iba"

"¿Juvia?" Levantó la cabeza y sintió el aire atorarse en su pecho, frente a ella Gray Fullbuster sostenía una lata de tomates — que seguramente pertenecía a sus compras caídas— y la miraba con el rostro desencajado entre sorpresa y alguna otra emoción que ella no reconoció.

"Gray-sama…" Su cuerpo se tensionó y sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro masculino de quien fuera su primer gran amor. Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, tratando de despejar su mente y se levantó del suelo, evitando su mirada, fingiendo que buscaba los productos perdidos.

"Te ayudaré a recoger esto" Le dijo él. Notó que su voz sonaba tosca y nerviosa. El encuentro también le resultaba incómodo.

"No te preocupes, Gray-sama, Juvia se ocupará de levantar todo" Pero el joven siguió con la tarea hasta que ambos fueron por el ramo de rosas rojas que cayeron a un costado de la calle. Sus dedos se rozaron sobre los tallos verdes de las flores.

"Gracias" Le dijo tomando el ramo de sus manos y acomodó las compras como pudo en sus brazos. Sentía sus mejillas enrojecidas arder y dentro de su mente una voz chillona le exigía huír pronto de allí.

"No es nada…" Respondió el mago de hielo, su rostro también algo sonrojado. Juvia pensó que, tal vez, su vergüenza se debía a haber chocado con ella o quizás por provocar que sus compras se dispersaran.

"Bueno… Juvia tiene que irse…" Le dijo luego de una pausa incómoda "Adiós, Gray-sama" Él no respondió, por lo que ella decidió seguir su camino hacia su casa.

En el corto camino que transitó desde el choque hasta la entrada de su hogar, se tuvo que esforzar por no girar a mirarlo una vez más. Pensar en ello le producía angustia, por algún motivo sintió que estaba traicionando a Lyon.

* * *

746 días exactos pasaron desde que ella decidió cambiar de gremio y afiliarse a Lamia Scale para mudarse a Ciudad Margaret. No es que Gray haya contado los días como si fueran una condena…

Verla otra vez le trajo una oleada de emociones que hacía tiempo no sentía. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por prolongar aunque fuera un instante el encuentro con ella. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas y confesarle tantas otras, pero seguía comportándose como un cobarde… seguía permitiendo que la distancia lo lastimara…

Llegó a la habitación de hotel que rentó por esa noche y se dejó caer en la cama dura e incómoda del cuarto. Se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, mientras su mente divagaba en la conversación que compartió con Lyon hace poco más de dos años, cuando su hermano adoptivo le pidió que hiciera caso de sus sentimientos…

No lo hizo. Sus miedos y dudas dejaron que siguiera lastimando a Juvia, hasta que finalmente ella se cansó…

En ese tiempo parecía imposible que ella se alejara de él. Estúpidamente pensó que estaría por siempre a su lado, esperando a que se decidiera a confesar sus sentimientos. Fue demasiado ingenuo creer que podía tener su amor eterno a cambio de nada.

Lyon le ofreció lo que él nunca pudo darle y Juvia estaba tan necesitada de sentirse amada que finalmente lo tomó.

No podía culparla, no podía enojarse con ella. Aunque su decisión dolía como una daga filosa que se clavaba en su pecho hundiéndose día a día cada vez más profundamente…

Era tarde para decirle que la amaba, sería egoísta de su parte ir hasta su puerta y decirle todo lo que ella quiso oír con anterioridad, pero que él no se animó a confesar.

Tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a permanecer en esa habitación y no salir corriendo del hotel a hacer justamente eso.

"Ya es tarde" Se dijo con resignación "Ella ya no me ama" Miró al techo salpicado de rastros de humedad "Es feliz con él. Es feliz con Lyon y yo…"

Y él hacía más de dos años que no sonreía, no como antes.

"Juvia merece ser feliz… ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle yo?¿Cómo alguien tan roto, tan cobarde puede hacerla feliz? "

* * *

Lyon llegó a su casa corriendo, ansioso por volver a abrazar a su novia otra vez. Tenía tantas ganas de verla, de contarle las aventuras que vivió esos últimos meses y de escuchar todo lo que ella hizo en su ausencia.

El joven de cabellos blancos tenía los músculos cansados, su cuerpo exigía un largo descanso luego de un viaje largo, pero Lyon no podía permitirse el lujo de descansar, no después de haber extrañado a Juvia durante tanto tiempo. Estaba decidido a pasar toda la noche despierto, acurrucado a su lado, agradeciendo de tener la oportunidad de vivir con ella. Pero al abrir la puerta de su hogar, se sorprendió de ser recibido por una espesa penumbra…

"¿Juvia?" Preguntó, cerrando la puerta delicadamente al tiempo que dejaba su bolso de viaje a un lado. Escuchó un sollozo que provenía del dormitorio y se apresuró a llegar hasta allí.

Encontró a la Maga de Agua tendida sobre la cama, con el rostro hundido en la almohada, sollozando incontrolablemente. Se arrodilló a un lado del colchón y acarició su cabello suavemente para tratar de calmarla. Ella giró la cabeza y lo observó con los ojos enrojecidos….

"Lyon-sama... " Murmuró entre llantos y se arrojó hacia él con los brazos abiertos, rodeando su cuello. La repentina acción provocó que él perdiera el apoyo en sus rodillas y cayó hacia atrás con ella encima, aún sollozando.

"Juvia, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Juvia… Juvia lo siente mucho…"

"Dime que sucede, me estás preocupando…"

"Lyon-sama es tan bueno con Juvia… es el novio perfecto" Se sintió halagado por sus palabras, pero que las dijera llorando no parecía una buena señal "Pero Juvia…"

"Tú eres un ángel, Juvia…. Me haces tan feliz" Ella se abrazó con más fuerza y negó con la cabeza tercamente. Lyon acariciaba su cabello largo con una mano, mientras que con la otra la sostenía firmemente contra él.

"Juvia es… Juvia…"

"Shhh… tranquila… Trata de calmarte y luego me explicas que sucedió"

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo observó fijamente. La tenue luz que venía del exterior apenas iluminaba su rostro hinchado por el llanto. El chico limpió el camino de sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano y le sonrió amablemente para darle ánimos.

Juvia se separó, imponiendo una distancia entre ellos. Podía ver que estaba más calmada, pero la tensión en su cuerpo era obvia, tenía los hombros rígidos y sus manos temblaban mientras se aferraban a la tela de su vestido.

"Lyon-sama merece a alguien mejor que Juvia" Dijo finalmente con voz quebrada "Merece a alguien que lo ame" El aire de la habitación se volvió denso y Lyon sintió que lo había abofeteado con fuerza.

"Juvia…"

"Juvia no puede amar a Lyon. Quiere hacerlo, quiere amarlo, pero no puede…" El pánico lo invadió, ella volvía a derramar lágrimas y sus labios temblaban mientras dejaba salir las palabras "Juvia aún ama a Gray-sama"

**FIN**

**AN: **

Drama! Drama! Como me gusta el Dramaaaaa!

No pensaba hacer una continuación de los meses Abril y Mayo, pero no sabía que escribir para este tema y se me vino esta idea a la cabeza, así que… aquí estamos.

Quizás en algún momento le escriba un desenlace a todo esto, pero por ahora dejo finalizado en One-shot de Julio con final abierto :)


End file.
